The Elementals
Everything written here and this version of Elementals belongs to me. What Are Elementals? Elementals are humanoid beings who are made out of whatever elemental they may hold. They disguise their skin to look like a human's so it would be less terrifiying to look at. Most Elementals have their elements presented through a body part ; for example, an ice elemental has ice spikes sticking out of their skin and have their hair made out of ice. Types of Elementals Elementals are born elementless at the start of their life, and gain it later on by feeling an intense emotion. Their power varies on their emotion ; anger = fire sadness = water fear = earth disgust = wind surprise = lightning curiosity = ice trust = star joy = light for shadow , it depends on all sorts of negative emotions. list of different types of shadow elementals' emotions, weakest to strongest. fear, disgust , envy, anger, sadness, bitterness, hatred/apathy Sadness and anger do share a part in becoming a shadow elemental, but they are always connected to hatred. It doesn't make them a hatred-focused shadow elemental, however. Pure hatred is what truly makes them hatred-focused. Elementals cannot die by things like decapitation or getting shot. What will happen to them is their body will collasp and dissolve away, but reform a few seconds later through a weaker, shadow-like form. The only way to truly kill them is to destroy that 'shadow'. Elementals can control and use spells of whatever element they are. The Council In the main Multiverse where most of them reside, they are ultimately ruled over by the council of eight royal beings- Ignatius, the King of Fire North, the King of Ice Aquarius, the Queen of Water Hermione, the King of Earth Shaneth, the King of Wind Terell, the King of Lightning Aurolia, the Queen of Star Horizon, the King of Light and Micheru, the King of Darkness. Horizon and Micheru hold a higher role in this council, as they have more power and control. Each rule half of the Multiverse, while each king (and queen) rule different Universes. Elementals With Different Societies Each elemental has their own type of personality and way of life. The fire elementals are fiery and hot-headed (literally), as expected of them. They are packed with action, and live for excitement and intense moments. However, they are a lively people and great supporters. They enjoy sports that require a lot of energy, like basketball. They choose their rulers through fights and tests of strength. Fire elementals rely mostly on melee weapons to battle. Some rarely choose to wield spells or long ranged weapons. The ice elementals are cool, yet cold to the point where entire kingdoms are silent, almost as if they were devoid of life. They do not speak much, and can be considered as anti-social. However, most are into literature and speak their words through things like poetry, art, and so on. And like their emotion, they love to learn new things. The ice elementals rely on spells for attacks, and choose their leaders through a series of trials that include the hardest spells. The water elementals are a sentimental, emotional people who often reach out to help others, hesitation never seen on their faces. Some are quiet, some are social. It really depends on who they are to decide what they like, because it can vary from reading to starting parties. Their way of choosing leaders is the most passive : by voting. The people are shown their possible leaders, and vote on who would be the best. They rely on both spells and melee attack in battle. Their choice of weapons are quite ranged, from guns to swords- it can be anything. The earth elementals are very friendly individuals who always seek peace instead of violence. Their kingdoms are like large, beautiful and blooming gardens. Most of them are joyful, cheerful and kind. They will always offer their hand when others are in times of need, no matter what. They choose their leaders through spells, like the ice elementals. But it's more based on things like how many flowers they can grow, how big of a garden they can make, etc. They do not have soldiers. However, thanks to the king of darkness, Micheru, shadow elementals are sent there to protect the kingdoms. Lightning elementals are, like their element, fast. They often rush their tasks, and time is never wasted when a lightning elemental is there to take the job. However, this makes them very fuzzy and annoyed when someone cannot keep up with their speed. Most lightning elementals are like tsunderes. They don't have time for you, they can't or don't exactly want to see you right now- but they'd like to be with you either way. They choose their leaders through races. They rely on shocking spells to shock their enemies dead, but sometimes they use melee weapons that are energized by their lightning. Wind elementals are a people that are quite relaxed, but sociable. Breezy and confident, like the wind, they brush through tasks and conversations with style and proper attitude. Though they have such a relaxed, nearly sleezy attitude, they always manage to get things ready on time. Their way of choosing leaders is by trials of wind- like if this potential leader could blow an entire tree off the ground or not, or how hard can their wind go, and so on. Though they seem passive, they can stir up storms to smite their enemies, either with spells or with their own wind. Light elementals are calm, peaceful beings who are cautious in what they do. They don't see violence as solutions to problems, but they will go to war if needed. They are a tranquil people that seek to help others in any way possible, and create peace in the heart of war. They love playing and writing music, along with sculpting and such on. There is not much to say about them, as they are a very mysterious people. Light elementals choose their people through trials of light, which include very straining tasks that require much discipline and patience. Their weapons are a special kind, as they do not do harm to their opponents, but cause them to fall into a deep sleep for a few hours or so when stricken with a weapon of light. However, they can kill. Star Elementals are mysterious, yet caring people, who dress themselves in long clothing to hide themselves away. Their voices are like the strum of harps, and the ringing of golden chimes. Star Elementals are a special type of element. Unlike the other elementals, they cannot manipulate stars. However, what makes up for this is their psychic magic. Star Elementals can read the minds and hearts of others, able to tell what is true or false. They can also manipulate objects, except things that are too powerful or heavy for them to lift or move. Their way of voting for their rulers is through tests of one's memory of their knowledge in stars. They way they combat is using their psychic magic, obviously. They can crush opponents to nothingness. Shadow elementals are the complete opposite of light elementals. They are chaotic, cruel and thirst for blood. They are a sadistic people, who would slay for their own greed-filled purposes. However, this isn't always the case for some of them. Emotions still live in their heart- they just refuse to open up. Most shadow elementals have a narcissistic attitude, often paired up with an unresistable charm, making them the ultimate supervillains. Aside from killing, they sometimes appreciate art, like poetry or dance. They choose their leaders through destruction of worlds. After all, it's survival of the fittest, isn't it? They have merciless troops who slay with weapons that can range from swords to straight up anything. Don't be surprised if you go to war with them and find one wielding a spike-fused comb. But don't underestimate them, either. They are very skilled with their weapons and spells, making them the most dangerous element out of all the elements. Corruption Corruption is when an elemental of another kind transforms into a Shadow Elemental through one out of several levels of negative emotions, the weakest being fear, the strongest being hatred and/or apathy. When an element that is not a shadow elemental becomes one, it is called corruption due to their powers becoming corrupted or weakened due to darkness. When corrupted : Fire turns to ash / shadow fire Water turns to acid Earth turns to poisonous plants and thorned vines Wind's clouds turn into ash-like objects Lightning is weakened, and would be akin to static electricity Ice would melt away and weaken the elemental themselves Light would turn into darkness When Star Elementals get corrupted, it's kind of the same-ish thing, but more horrifiying. Their sparkles become distorted, their magic wears down, and overall they become darker and weaker. Symptons of corruption include : - Black markings on the Elemental's body - Aggressive, irritated behaviour - Form suddenly increases more in size - Different parts of the body where elemental magic resides turn black ( e.g An ice elemental's ice spikes turn darker in color ) - Mood swings If an Elemental has been suffering from these systems, suggest to them some help. Treatment includes : - healing from a Light Elemental - therapy If the Elemental has not been fully engulfed by the Shadow magic, then they are still treatable. Shadow Elementals are dangerous beings, constantly filled with the need to destroy. So it's a must to make sure to always bring a weapon, especially if one is venturing into a land where most Shadow Elementals reside, ( e.g Border of the Heathens, Light's Dread, Valley of the Beyond ) as most are violent and will not hesitate to attack. The causes of Shadow magic awakening inside an Elemental can depend. However, it usually starts up due to either a traumatic event in the individual's life, or a betrayal. Most transformed Shadow Elementals have shown to have suffered mental illnesses, like depression, PTSD, and anxiety. It can take years for the symptoms to be noticed, because the Shadow magic grows stronger with each passing day, yet it hides so well. If a Shadow Elemental has an outburst of sudden emotion, the best thing to do is try and calm them down. In no way should one push their emotions further than they've gone. TL;DR : Shadow Elementals may be aggressive at some point, but that doesn't mean they're exactly evil. Facts About Elementals * Elementals often reside in planets and other Universes. They basically live in space. * Elementals are very big and tall beings. Their average height is 7ft, while the shortest one Elemental could be would be 6ft. * Elementals have their element presented through different body parts, like their hair, unless they are half human. Then they just look normal.This isn't the case for shadow or light elementals, though. They look normal. * Elementals do not have organs. * The only possible similarity Elementals would have to benders, would be the fact that they can control the element they wield. That's it. "How do I make an Elemental?" There isn't much you need to do. All you need to remember is to make the Elemental have a human-like skin tone, along with the elements being part of the Elemental's body. And that's it! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a fun time with your Elemental! If you like, we have a Discord server! https://discord.gg/aXEH5Cc